dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
KulitNation
KultiNation is a TV channel in the Philippines that primarily airs Kids Myx shows (excludes preschool shows, which airs on LittleKulitNation), exclusive cartoons and anime. Channel counterpart of Kids Myx. Philippine counterpart to El Kadsre's ETVKK and Latin America's Discovery Kids. From February 19-28, it airs at 6am-10pm (same as ETVKK). Starting March 1, it airs 24/7 (cartoons at 6am-10pm; animes (in original Japanese audio, unless it was produced in English) at 10pm-6am (until KulitNationime was absorbed by Studio 44) and since September 1, 2018, it airs everyday at 6am-10pm while rest of KN's time, it was took over by Studio 44. History ABS-CBN wants to launch channel version of Kids Myx in early 2018 On February 1, 2018, when Hero is converted into anime, geek, gaming and tech social network and a block on Jeepney TV, ABS-CBN is confirmed to launch new channel named "KulitNation" and would launch in late February 2018. On February 19, 2018, the Channel was launched with first programme The Loud House. ABS-CBN would bring KulitNation and LittleKulitNation/Maxxx to GSat starting March 2018 (Both KulitNation and LittleKulitNation/Maxxx (along with PBO) was added to GSat on March 2018). On February 27, 2018, ABS-CBN announced to named KulitNation Anime block as HERO TV but later was renamed into KulitNationime on June 2018, ABS-CBN announced that they will revive Studio 23 as block on KulitNation under name "Studio 44" and Studio 44 will air Anime and Teen Series (including those that formerly airs on Hero and KulitNationime) and launch on September 1, 2018 for KulitNation's Half-year anniversary and shall replace KulitNationime. on late July, some filipinos claims that KulitNation and its sister channel LittleKulitNation/Maxxx to be available on ABS-CBN TV Plus as premium channels (along with Movie Central, Asianovela Channel, Jeepney TV and Myx) while O Shopping will be free channel on TV Plus. on July 30, KulitNation (on TV Plus Free Trial) started broadcasted at 12am with a message said "Welcome to KulitNation on TV Plus, but we have Free Trial until end of 2018, you can now enjoy some of your favorite Yey! Shows (in English) and some exclusive shows (such as Chuck's Choice, Supernoobs, The 3 Amigonauts, Kral Sakir and more), that's right our sister channel (which airs preschool content) will also come to TV Plus on Channel 14!!!! with our pal, Maxxx, Enjoy watching KulitNation on Free Trial!" and first program to air on KulitNation (on TV Plus) was Ultimate Otaku Teacher. on 2018, Netflix APAC has added 30 KulitNation shows (including Supernoobs, Teen Titans Go! Season 4 and Looped) on July 31 (for 28 shows) and August 1 (for BFDI and Inanimate Insanity). on August 31, KulitNation aired KulitNationime for last time, last show on KulitNationime was Sonic X and after Sonic X, it aired KulitNationime's last sequence (that fans crying for KNime) and last video to aired on KNime was the same ident but in Black and White with text "Sayonara" (above KNime logo) and "March-September 2018" and KulitNation rebranded its graphics for half-year anniversary but did not change logo and also they changed screen bug from Yellow circle with "KN" on it" to KulitNation logo. They also aired Studio 44 for the first time. List of programs KulitNation's programming is similar to that of the Australian TV channel ABC Me, British TV channel CBBC, Canadian TV channels Teletoon and YTV and El Kadsreian TV channel ETVKK, as it consists of a variety programming from several distributors, some of it being reruns of programmes that are no longer high in demand. Unlike ABC Me, CBBC, Teletoon, YTV, ETVKK, however, the channel also airs Boomerang streaming, and Zee Q programming. * The Super Monkey Ball Show (2018-present) * Metal Marble Games (2018-present) * League of the Stick Race (2018-present) * Spongebob Squarepants (2018-present) * Inner Personality (2018-present) * Wenta's Fairies (Philippine English dub) (2018-present) * Malachi Tyrus (2018-present) * Horrid Henry (2018-present) * Johnny Test (2018-present) * Bunsen is a Beast! (2018-present) * The Loud House (2018-present) * Max Steel (2018-present) * Spirit Riding Free (2018-present) * Regular Show (2018-present) * Danny Phantom (2018-present) * Battle for Dream Island (2018-present) * KaBlam! (2018-present) * Chuck's Choice (2018-present) * The 3 Amigonauts (2018-present) * Harvey Beaks (2018-present) * The Mr Men Show (2018-present) * Motu Patlu (2018-present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2018-present) * Agri Tayo Dito (2018-present) (English dub) * Adventure Time (2018-present) * Mega Babies (2018-present) * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (2018-present) * The ZhuZhus (2018-present) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2018-present) * Chalkzone (2018-present) * Fanboy and ChumChum (2018-present) * Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2018-present) * Breadwinners (2018-present) * Chop Chop Ninja (shorts) (2018-present) * Teen Titans Go! (2018-present) * SciGirls (2018-present) * Get Blake! (2018-present) * Technic Heroes (2018-present) * The Jetsons (2018-present) * Pat the Dog (2018-present) * My Knight and Me (2018-present) * Pucca (2018-present) * Jang Geum's Dreams (Philippine English dub) (2018-present) * Inazuma Eleven Go! (Toonami Asia English dub) (2018-present) * Rugrats (2018-present) * The Angry Beavers (2018-present) * Scooby-Doo, Where are You? (2018-present) * Angelo Rules (2018-present) * Trollhunters (2018-present) * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (2018-present) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (2018-present) * Dennis the Menace (1986) (2018-present) * Turbo FAST (2018-present) * Mr Bean: The Animated Series (2018-present) * Larva (2018-present) * Total Drama (2018-present) * Looped (2018-present) * Mini Force (2018-present) * Z Rangers (Philippine English dub) (2018-present) * Inanimate Insanity (2018-present) * Channel-tan: Toony's Cool Series (2018-present) * Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2018-present) * Angela Anaconda (2018-present) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2018-present) * Donkey Kong Country (season 1 only) (2018-present) * Fat Dog Mendoza (2018-present) * Crafty Kids Club (2018-present) * Wild Kratts (2018-present) * Crimsonites (2018-present) * Scream Street (shorts for obvious reason) (2018-present) * Bodger & Badger (2018-present) * Super 4 (2018-present) * The Jungle Bunch: to The Rescue (2018-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2018-present) * Danger Mouse (2015 reboot) (2018-present) * Rabbids Invasion (2018-present) * Pink and Purple (2018-present) * Legend of Super Evil (2018-present) * I.N.K.: Invisible Network for Kids (2018-present) * BatPat (2018-present) * Casper Scare School (2018-present) * Get Back at 'Em (2018-present) * Rocko's Modern Life (2018-present) * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (2018-present) * ToonMarty (2018-present) * The Bagel and Becky Show (2018-present) * Gattu Battu (Philippine English dub) (2018-present) * Oddbods (5-min and 7-min show) (2018-present) * Grizzly and the Lemmings (2018-present) * Viva Piñata (2018-present) * Bunnicula (2018-present) * Plankton Invasion (2018-present) * Oh No! It's Alien Invasion (2018-present) * Denver, The Last Dinosaur (2018-present) * All New! The Sweet Treets (2018-present) * All Hail King Julian (2018-present) * Kral Sakir (Philippine English dub) (2018-present) * Wacky Races (2017 reboot) (2018-present) * Dragon Tales (2018-present) * King of the Atlantis (2018-present) * DanTDM Creates the Big Scene (2018-present) * The Garfield Show (2018-present) * Bandbudh Aur Budbak (original Hindi audio with English subtitles for an obvious reasons) (2018-present) * Little Krishna (2018-present) * Nature Cat (2018-present) * Wakfu (2018-present) * Garfield and Friends (2018-present) * Lolirock (2018-present) * Ashley and the Cool Kids (named as Ashleyyy for an obvious reasons) (2018-present) * The Twisted Whiskers Show (March 1, 2018-present) * Wild Grinders (March 26, 2018-present) * Blue Peter Philippines (original) (March 19, 2018-present) * ¡Mucha Lucha! (April 2018-present) * Kitty is not a Cat (April 2018-present) * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (April 2018-present) * Teamo Supremo (May 2018-present) * Little Singham (Indian English dub) (June 27, 2018-present) * Mighty Magiswords (June 30, 2018-present) * Supernoobs (July 30, 2018-present) * Meeow! (2018-present) * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (2018-present) * Bobby's World (2018-present) * Pelswick (2018-present) * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (2018-present) * Archibald the Koala (2018-present) * Sergeant Stripes (2018-present) * Henry's Cat (2018-present) * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (2018-present) * Unikitty! (2018-present) * Skunk Fu! (2018-present) * The Secret Show (2018-present) * Mixels (2018-present) * The Tomfoolery Show (2018-present) * Schoolhouse Rock! (2018-present) * Sitting Ducks (2018-present) * Corneil and Bernie (2018-present) * Yakkity Yak (2018-present) * Kaput and Zosky (2018-present) * My Dad the Rock Star (2018-present) * The Tick (animated TV series; 2018-present) * Mr. Bean (animated TV series; 2018-present) * Angelmouse (2018-present) * Pablo the Little Red Fox (2018-present) * Upstairs Downstairs Bears (2018-present) * Wobbly Land (2018-present) * Ted Sieger's Wildlife (2018-present) * Big Sister & Little Brother (2018-present) * King Rollo (2018-present) * Mona the Vampire (2018-present) * Edward and Friends (2018-present) * James the Cat (2018-present) * Roobarb (2018-present) * Gordon the Garden Gnome (2018-present) * Dennis and Gnasher (2018-present) * The Cramp Twins (2018-present) * Noonbory and the Super 7 (2018-present) * The Saturday Supercade (2018-present) * Shuriken School (2018-present) * Apple and Onion (September 2018-present) * Cindi and Friends (2018-present) (also airs on LittleKulitNation) * Ohh Nooo!!! Mr. Bill Presents (2018-present) * Lucky Luke (1983 TV series; 2018-present) * The All-New Popeye Hour (2018-present) * Popeye and Son (2018-present) * Bananaman (2018-present) * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (2018-present) * The Magic School Bus (2018-present) * Percy the Park Keeper (2018-present) * Crystal Tipps and Alistair (2018-present) * Doris (TV series; Hilary Hayton; 2018-present) * Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales (2018-present) * Poppets Town (2018-present) * Peep and the Big Wide World (2018-present) * The Ollie & Moon Show (2018-present) * Edgar & Ellen (2018-present) * Mega Man: Fully Charged (November 17, 2018-present) * The World of Wierdos (November 29, 2018-present) * Chop Chop Ninja (TV series) (December 2018-present) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (2018-present) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (2018-present) * Lizzie McGuire (2018-present) * Mister Magoo (2018-present) * The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo (2018-present) * What's New, Mr. Magoo? (2018-present) * Fraidy Cat (1975 TV series; 2018-present) * The Beatles (TV series; 2018-present) * Cool McCool (2018-present) * Roger Ramjet (2018-present) * The New Adventures of Pinocchio (1960 TV series; 2018-present) * The King Kong Show (2018-present) * The Smokey Bear Show (2018-present) * The Reluctant Dragon and Mr. Toad Show (2018-present) * The Jackson 5ive (2018-present) * Kid Power (2018-present) * Festival of Family Classics (2018-present) * Tracey McBean (2018-present) * Time Warp Trio (2018-present) * Amphibia (2019-present) * Karate Kat (2018-present) * I Got a Rocket (2018-present) * The Little Flying Bears (2018-present) * The Three Friends and Jerry (2018-present) * Dennis the Menace (1986 TV series; 2018-present) * All-New Dennis the Menace (2018-present) * Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (2019-present) * Victor and Valentino (2019-present) * Infinity Train (2019-present) * DC Super Hero Girls (2019-present) * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (2019-present) * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (2019-present) * Summer Camp Island (April 2019-present) * Craig of the Creek (2019-present) * Welcome to the Wayne (2018-present) * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (2018-present) * Hey Arnold! (2018-present) * Doug (Nickelodeon TV series; 2018-present) * CatDog (2018-present) * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (2018-present) * The Wild Thornberrys (2018-present) * Rocket Power (2018-present) * As Told by Ginger (2018-present) * Catscratch (2018-present) * Avatar: The Last Airbender (2018-present) * The X's (2018-present) * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2018-present) * Tak and the Power of Juju (2018-present) * Back at the Barnyard (2018-present) * The Mighty B! (2018-present) * Johnny Bravo (2018-present) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (2018-present) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998; 2018-present) * Dexter's Laboratory (2018-present) * Camp Lazlo (2018-present) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2018-present) * Sheep in the Big City (2018-present) * Kappa Mikey (2018-present) * Fly Tales (2018-present) * Ned's Newt (2018-present) * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? (2018-present) Anime/Teen block (branded as Studio 44) * Himouto! Umaru-chan (March 2018-present) * Kuroko's Basketball (March 2018-present) * Samurai X (March 2018-present) * Inazuma Eleven (March 2018-present) * Ultimate Otaku Teacher (March 2018-present) * The Drillimation Series (March 2018-present) * Sonic X (English dub) (March 2018-present) * My Hero Academia (March 2018-present) * Ace of Diamond (March 2018-present) * Onmyoji: The Animated Series (April 2018-present) * BanG Dreams! (May 2018-present) * Shin-chan (heavily censorded) (July 2018-present) * The Asterick War (August 2018-present) (last show to premiere on this block under KulitNationime) * R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (September 2018-present) * Malcolm in The Middle (September 2018-present) * My Babysitter's a Vampire (September 2018-present) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (September 2018-present) * Kath and Kim (September 2018-present) * Jane the Virgin (September 2018-present) * Myx on Studio 44 (September 2018-present) * The Middle (September 2018-present) * Soy Luna (September 2018-present) * Stuck in the Middle (September 2018-present) * Coke Studio Philippines (September 16, 2018-present) * One Punch Man (November 1, 2018-present) * Cyborg Kuro-Chan (March 2018-present) * Bob & Margaret (March 2018-present) * Fairy Tail (November 1, 2018-present) * Home Movies (November 1, 2018-present) * Daria (November 1, 2018-present) * Stressed Eric (November 1, 2018-present) Upcoming * Twelve Forever (2019) * Let's Go! Luna (2019) (also on LittleKulitNation) Studio 44 block * Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX (2019) * Inazuma Eleven Ares (2019) * Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ (2019) * Coop and Cami Asks the World (late 2019) Former * My Life as a Teenage Robot (February-September 2018) (moved to Studio 44) Scrapped * Dilbert (TV series) (due to violence and languages, now to Maxxx) * Mr. Meaty (due to the rights of Mr Meaty is held to Solar Kids) Tagalog block on Jeepney TV The block is titled "Kiddie-G!" (formerly known as Club KulitNation) and it airs everyday at 7:30am-8:30am. It airs on Jeepney TV. it was stated to launch on April 2, 2018. This block airs Tagalog dub of KulitNation shows. on March 10, 2018, KulitNation and Jeepney TV posted a Tagalog block of KulitNation on Jeepney TV on Facebook at same time. KulitNation's post is about launch date, 12 shows (to be dubbed in Tagalog) and name revealed. Jeepney TV's post is about revealing post in Clue 1 (on March 10), Clue 2 (on March 20), Clue 3 (on March 27) and then the revealed post on March 29. on June 4, 2018, when Jeepney TV started to air Talk Shows, Club KulitNation block on Jeepney TV was reduced from 2 to 1 hour, only airs on everyday at 6am-7am and some sources says Club KulitNation might rename to Kiddie-G! on June 11. on July 30, 2018, Kiddie-G! was moved timeslot to 7:30am-8:30am to advance Jeepney TV to be included to ABS-CBN TV Plus. Currently airing Shows * The Loud House * The Mr Men Show * The Twisted Whiskers Show * ToonMarty * The ZhuZhus * O.K. KO! Let's Be Heroes * All New! The Sweet Treets * Adventure Time * The Bagel and Becky Show * Wacky Races * Pat the Dog * Spongebob SquarePants * Teamo Supremo * Lolirock * Kitty is not a Cat * Johnny Test * The Fairly OddParents Upcoming * Supernoobs (September 2018) * Apple and Onion (2019) * Craig of the Creek (2019) KulitNation on KBO On March 23, 2018, ABS-CBN decided to replace Myx with KulitNation as filler of KBO. KBO simulcasts KulitNation every Saturday at 12mn to 10am and Sunday after last movie. when KulitNation is on KBO, KulitNation's Facebook Page posted the statement: "Wow, We're excited that KulitNation and KulitNationime will be on KBO to let ABS-CBN TV Plus viewers (who dont like Tagalog dub of Yey! Shows) watch it" Trivia * When Cignal conducted test broadcast of KulitNation, it was one of ABS-CBN-owned TV channels that are on Cignal (along with ABS-CBN, S+A and LittleKulitNation). It also one of ABS-CBN owned TV channel that are on GSat (along with ABS-CBN, S+A, Knowledge Channel and LittleKulitNation) * KulitNation and Myx are the only networks in the whole universe that air Wenta's Fairies in English. * Bandbudh Aur Budbak is the only KulitNation show subtitled as its impossible to dub. * when KulitNation has launched, Yey! added English subtitles to its shows (including Tagalog-dubbed shows and undubbed shows) to promote KulitNation. on March 15, 2018, Yey! would launch English feed (same schedule but in English (sometimes Korean, Chinese or Japanese) entirely) but its only available on easyTV Mobile (upcoming device). * on Cablelink, KulitNation and LittleKulitNation/Maxxx are available as Pick One and I Choose Plans channel. KulitNation (Cablelink Pick One) costs 20 pesos while LittleKulitNation/Maxxx (Cablelink Pick One) costs 50 pesos Category:2018 Category:Philippines Category:Television Category:TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 2018 Category:ABS-CBN Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:TV Channels in the Philippines Category:2010s Category:2018 establishments Category:2010s establishments Category:TV Channels